Eleint
The Eleint were an ancient and powerful race of pure dragons,Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.588 not to be confused with Soletaken Eleint. They possessed more than one heart.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, UK HB p.600 Their home was the Elder Warren of Starvald Demelain.The Bonehunters, Glossary In Gardens of the Moon The Eleint, Silanah, resided in Moon's Spawn and was a companion to Anomander Rake.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xv When the Malazan Empire freed the Jaghut Tyrant Raest from his barrow to challenge Rake, the Son of Darkness asked Silanah to help delay the Tyrant's march on Darujhistan. She was supported by four Tiste Andii Soletaken in the form of black dragons.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22 Silanah was badly injured by Raest in the process, but he spared her life.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US MMPB p.592 In House of Chains Pearl and Lostara Yil came across an enormous Eleint spiked and chained onto a wooden X-shaped cross as large as a four-storey building. Pearl noted that the still living dragon was aspected to Otataral, although its aura was safely contained within its prison, and was part of nature's strive for symmetry and balance. By devouring magic and consuming warrens, the otataral dragon was an answer "for every other dragon that ever existed, or ever will."House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.472-473 Lostara stated that all the oldest legends of dragons in Seven Cities started by saying that they were the essence of sorcery.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.566 In The Bonehunters Three Eleint, Ampelas, Eloth, and Kalse, imprisoned in Kurald Emurlahn revealed much to Cotillion about their race's connection to the Warrens. The Elder God K'rul asked them to shape his blood to create Warrens, Elder and new, and for each Warren an Eleint was aspected to it. Once the work was complete, the Eleint "were compelled to return to Starvald Demelain. As the sources of sorcery, they could not be permitted to interfere or remain active across the realms, lest sorcery cease to be predictable, which in turn would feed Chaos—the eternal enemy in this grand scheme."The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.77-78 Further complicating matters were the Soletaken Eleint. They possessed the blood of T'iam and thus her powers, but were free to travel as they pleased and interfere as they wished. Additionally, K'rul assigned the same aspects to the Soletaken Eleint forcing the Eleint to share power.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.79 The Eleint despised Scabandari Bloodeye, Draconus, and Olar Ethil, and dismissed their own Silanah for falling for Anomandaris' charms.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.78-79 The three chained Eleint attempted to heal the fractured Kurald Emurlahn by seizing the Throne of Shadow, but were stopped by a vengeful Anomandaris and his Tiste Andii. Rake was determined to see the Throne remain unclaimed.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.76 In Reaper's Gale Beak observed that Stormy and Gesler were "re-forged in the fires of Tellann". He then went on to say: "Telas, Kurald Liosan, the fires, the ones dragons fly through to gain immunities and other proofs against magic and worse".Reaper's Gale, Chapter 22, BCA edition p.734 In The Crippled God Sandalath Drukorlat remembered how long before the rise of human empires, the Hold of Starvald Demelain, home realm of the dragons, was cut off from them by the Hust Legion, on Anomander Rake's orders. Whilst Rake was going to fight them beyond the Rent, denying them the Throne of Shadow, the legion was ordered to march through the gate and fight the Eleint until only five of the legion remained. Those five were ordered to then seal that wound (the rent presumably). The Eleint stopped coming for a long time thus buying Rake and the other Andii time.The Crippled God, Chapter 15, UK HB p.431/432 A few dragons were left to wander the Holds and human realm when the Elder God K'rul struck a deal with them. He proposed that each should take upon themselves a certain aspect of a new type of magic. These aspects would manifest as Warrens, a new, more ordered kind of magic. It should be noted that it was not clear what K'rul offered the dragons in return. After this aspecting, many of the dragons were hunted down and chained, as killing them would cause the magic in the Warrens aspected to them to disappear. In addition, one dragon, Korabas, was Otataral aspected, a necessary ingredient in order to counterbalance the appearance of this new magic. Language For a list of known Eleint words and phrases as well as translations please visit the Eleint Language page. Eleint * Alkend * Ampelas * Anthras (or Telorast Anthras) * Arak Rashanas * Atrahal * Dalk Tennes * Dralk * Eloth * Habalt Galanas * Iskari Mockras * Kalse * Karatallid * Karosis (or Kerudas Karosias, or Curdle) * Kessobahn * Korbas * Korabas * Latal Menas * Okaros * Olar * Silanah * Sorrit * T'iam Notes and references de:Eleint Category:Eleint Category:Races